Quest for Excalibur Side Series
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Side one-shots (or 2 shots) of fillers, where things from Quest for Excalibur were left out, so funny/heartwarming side series!
1. Narcissa alone

**Hello! I would like to announce that this is going to be a little side series to Quest for Excalibur (so if you haven't read any of it you might want to, cause you might not understand what this series is about!) so ya! So this will just fill in the blanks on something's and what not, and just thought it would be cool to clarify the missing pieces of some stuff! Kind of like how Descendants Disney movie has a prequel book for the movie! So ya! Hope you enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

 **Narcissa Malfoy- what happened to Narcissa after she turned traitor!**

 **0o0o0o**

" **We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"- Witch hunt (English cover) [Juby phonic]**

 **0o0o0o**

Standing in the doorway of 12 Grimmauld place Narcissa Malfoy slowly walked inside, the used to be Proud House of Black was no more.

She remembered herself as a young girl, nave and unsure of herself as she offend visited her extended family like her aunt and cousins during important family meetings and parties but now…

It was unrecognizable, not to say the order of the Phoenix cleaning efforts were in vein, it just wasn't how it used to be under her aunts keeping.

She admitted it always did have a since of gloom and darkness, now looking around at a chunk of her childhood was left abandon, she felt that she could relate to it.

She had nowhere else to go, not to her husband, not to her sisters, not even able to be with her own daughter!

She felt horrible living off the charity of Miss Potter, and if she wasn't in such a bad situation she would happily have denied the offer…but now she couldn't. She was helpless in so many ways, with nobody on her side, not even Kreacher was there anymore.

She didn't know if her own daughter was safe and protected or if she had a roof over her head at night, the thoughts of her own child in danger and unable to do anything was what tore at her heart. 

And so for the first time since the day she was shipped off to Hogwarts, she curled up on the worn out couch and let the tears trickle down her face.

 **-Time skip-**

Two weeks came and went, Narcissa fumbled through with how to take care of herself as she was more accustomed to having a house-elf do the domesticated things for her. She learned how to cook small things like eggs, toast, spaghetti, and biscuits! She recalled how to work simple spells such as cleaning spells and heating spells like back in her Hogwarts years. Days went like this until one morning…

"Stupid pot!" Narcissa hissed, as the stew she was making boiled over. She quickly levitated it over the sink at ran cold water into it, utterly ruining it.

She was brought however out of her little hiss fit as a large Brown owl flew expertly into her opened window, the window she opened when she felt the kitchen was to stuffy.

It landed on the kitchen table, the owl and Narcissa stared at each other as if they were enemies analyzing each other to see what the next one would do.

She slowly leaned over to take the letter from its foot, watching as she took it the owl went up in the air with a flutter of feathers, startling Narcissa into dropping it on the floor.

"Pesky bird!" Narcissa said while shaking her head, as she bent down to pick up the letter, she stopped in mid movement as she read the address.

 _To Narcissa Malfoy_

 _From Head Mistress Minerva Mcgornall, Hogwarts._

Narcissa didn't know what to think of this, she didn't even know how Minerva knew where she even was! She slowly picked up the letter, and tore off the seal as she began to read it-

" _Dear Mrs. Malfoy, I inform you of your heroic deed in assisting Miss potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Hermione and your own daughter in fleeing He-who-should-not-be-named, I also wish that you come and relay information. If so accepted within a day's time! We would appreciate your help and support."_

 _Sincerely Head Mistress Minerva Mcgornall, Hogwarts._

Narcissa didn't know what to make of it, nor did she really care to think it all through within an hour, what she really remembered doing was Writing on a piece of Parchment, and tying it to the same Brown Owl from before as it had come back before dark.

Then after that she just waited.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **and there you go! First One-shot! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Hippogriffed

**Hello! Side series for Quest for Excalibur! I hope you enjoy reading theses as much as I hope you like reading Quest fro Excalibur!**

 **0o0o0o**

 **Hippogriff escape- what had really happen to the Hippogriff Lancelot had slain in front of Harriet?**

 **0o0o0o**

" **A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more than he loves himself.' – Josh billings.**

 **0o0o0o**

To day that Darcy enjoyed being shaken awake from a good nap by a frantic looking Potter, who was not a day or two ago been taken by a winged beast ( _which she didn't not In fact wish would have eaten her, if then only reason being that she actually needed Potter)_ then being grabbed roughly and dragged out of the castle. **In her night cloths none the less!** And getting so few responses.

"Potter where in the world are you bloody taking me!" Darcy hissed, glaring darkly at the back of Harriet's head.

"You will know soon enough." Was Potters reply. Making Darcy bit the inside of her check from saying some choice words, now was not the time to be getting in some kind of confrontation. If Potter said that whatever it was that she was dragging her to see, she will know soon enough.

"He's around here somewhere." Darcy could hear Harriet say, Darcy looked around to see nothing but a silent ally.

"Why am I out here Potter?" Darcy Huffed, not seeing anything.

"You're going to help me save a friend." Harriet said, it sounded so casual that it made Darcy do a double take.

"Why in the world would I— _Oh great Salazar Slytherin!"_ Darcy cut herself off with a Squeal.

A Hippogriff its form towering over her own as she watched it maneuver itself in a drainage pathway.

"Why do you have that bloody thing?" Darcy screeched into Harriet's ear making them ring.

"His name is Finnick!" Harriet replied as nice as possible, if she wanted Malfoy's help then she would sink as low as begging.

"You named it!" Darcy shouted it disbelief.

"I know you had a bad experience with Hippogriffs—"

"You bloody well know!" 

"—but the sooner you help me, the sooner Finnick will be out of your hair." Harriet finished, completely over looking Malfoy's attitude.

"And what, would you need from me?" Darcy questioned, her voice laced in suspicion and judgment.

"Really simple, help me send him to the future." From Darcy's dumb struck look, Harriet elaborated.

"We sneak Finnick out of Camelot, and send him to the future, that way Finnick wouldn't be hunted anymore!" Harriet said, finding it to be a more permanent decision.

Darcy couldn't believe Potter could be such an idiot, a brave one she would give her that, but still an idiot. She wondered if Potter ever thought any of the things she done through, to many curses to the head maybe?

"And just how is this so called great plan going to get Finnick out of Camelot?" Darcy asked sarcastically, playing with the idea if they actually could get the darn thing out in one piece.

The grin did not reassure her.

-Time skip-

"You owe me potter!" Darcy hissed, keeping herself a foot or two away from Finnick with Harriet between them.

"Ya, ya, just get ready." Harriet mumbled to herself, she kept most of her focus on getting Finnick to follow her. "Come on Finnick that a boy, come on!" Harriet spoke softly cocking Finnick into following her.

Finnick didn't really need all that pursuing into following her; it was like she was a leader. Like he knew she was helping him in more ways then one, and that she could be trusted.

Darcy trailed behind them, wondering if she was under the imperius curse.

"Wait what was that?" Harriet stopped in her tracks, hearing distant foot steps coming their way.

"Potter we got to go!" Darcy hissed, gaining courage to try and drag Harriet away from the Hippogriff only for him to trot after them.

"We can't just abandon Finnick!" Harriet snapped, yanking her arm out of Darcy's clutches.

"Oh? And what pray tell, do you think will happen if we don't? We get caught smuggling a Hippogriff! Get charged and get our magic revealed! Get beheaded and say goodbye to our future because we'd be dead! Even if we do manage to send *Finnick* to the future, how will anyone know that we sent him?" Darcy hissed, making a light bulb go off in Harriet's head.

"Do you know how to transfigure things into parchment?" Darcy was very much started led for such a strange request in this situation. "What are you playing at potter?"

-Future-

"Who goes there?" Hagrid called, holding up his lantern as a Hippogriff appeared out of nowhere from the woods, he was amazed to say the least as he set his lantern down slowly edging slowly to the hippogriff, talking sweetly to it, gaining its trust while avoiding a Hoff to the head.

"Oh, now, just hold on there…boy." Hagrid called to him, patting him on the neck where he found a piece of string tied around his throat.

"Now, what's this then?" Hagrid questioned, laughing as he knew the beast couldn't reply. "Oh, let's take a look see."

Hagrid untied it from around the birds neck opening up the piece of paper tied to the end.

" _Whoever reads this please address this to Hogwarts school of witch and wizardry! Please note that Finnick (The Hippogriff) is not met with hostility! So please take heart!" –Harriet._

"Oi, so you know Harriet do ye?" Hagrid was delighted that was for sure.

0o0o0o0o

 **And I hope that helps with explaining what happened to Finnick!**


	3. The Prophet Harriet pov Part: 1

**Hello! Very important! I hope that youd enjoyed, quest for excalibur like i had fun writting it! Also this is very important few chapters cause they will be mentioned in the reqular series "Quest for Excalibur" so enjoy.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Funny how a melody sounds like a memory.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

The minstre player's voice carried clear and sweet, Harriet loved the heroic poetry to the music. But there was one that was her favirot.

It was a song about a prince who had to defeat the enemies who had stolen his kingdom and his family and the princess he was to marry.

He met a white swan, who showed him where the forest kept its treasure, so he could have enough silver to pay an army.

The swan flew above the enemy camp, so the prince knew where his army should wait in ambush.

When the prince finally won the battle the swan taught him a song to sing to his princess, to tell her he loved her. Then the swan flew away, and the hero realized it was the swan that he had loved all the time.

The prince sang the song hopeing the swan would hear him, finally the swan heard the prince calling her from across the mountains. She flew back and the lovers reunited.

They were swans in the summer, flying across the world. In winter they turned into a prince and princess and lived in the prince's kingdom.

Harriets eyes where bright when the song finished, she claped loudly along with everyone else and even throw in a coin in his hat.

It was a festival, many booths and entertainment was all over the place but Harriet found herself alone today. Hermione followed after Merlin, Gwen was spending time with her father. Ronda went off trying to find something to eat and Morgana...well he hadnt been acting the same.

" _why is he so upset with me?"_ Harriet didnt know what she had done to deserve the cold shoulder from Sir Morgana, whenever she was there he would act more formal. It grew rather annoying to say the least.

Looking around in boardom Harriet wasnt paying attention, she instantly collided with a hard armor chest.

"I'm so— **sorry about** -Harriet?- **Morgana**?-" the two stared intensly at each other, that seems like a decaide but really was just a few seconds.

"Sorry didnt see you there." Morgana said, giving them both space.

"Its alright, wasnt paying attention myself, so are you all alone?" Harriet asked, pleased to see that Morgana wasnt being such a stuck up prick today.

"No, just myself Morris is off somewhere as you might have known...so just me." Morgana said with a chuckle.

"Well do you want to—" Harriet didnt know what to find rude, not letting her finish or just walking off.

" _Oh, enough is enough!"_ Harriet internally fumed, picking up her skirt which was a royal green. It had golden trims such as the wrist's, neck and skirt bottom. It had puffy sleeves that smoothed out into a tight point on her wrist, it fit a little snug but it was one of Malfoys.

"Morgana really, we need to— **excuse me young man and woman**." Both surprised they turned to a both, it had a wide assortment of flowers in vase's and jar's and urn's full of diffrent type's of flowers, with diffrent colors and diffrent scent's.

"Yes, can we help you?" Morgana asked politely.

"Wish to have your flower read?" it sounded weird to say the least, having flower's read like to read the future.

"Well...I suppose?" Morgana said, looking down at Harriet.

"Yes, I wouldnt mind maybe then i'd find out why my supposed friend, has been acting like the prince lately." Harriet said coldly, making Morgana internally flinch though years of training had taught has allowed him to mask his emotions.

"Perhaps you just might, or you'd find out something more?" The old man said, making Harriet think that was something Dumbledore would say.

"Pick any flower's you wish." The man gestured around them at all the flowers.

Looking around a yellow flower, that had six outer petals surround a cup creating a trumpet-style look.

Harriet decided to choose it, and picked it up with a confrimed nod from the concession stand owner. Morgana for his part it was small and white and had five small round petals and had a long stem, with a nod of the head the man allowed Morgana to take it.

"Allow me" the man said, holding out a hand for him to take her flower. Harriet handed it over quickly, wanting this over and done with so she could confront Morgana.

"Daffodil" the old man said, looking at the flower Harriet had chosen and nodding his head slightly. "Symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is inicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. It also symbolizes unrequited love. A single daffodil fortells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness." The old man rasped, giving her a hard stare that made her hold her breath.

"You should of took more than one." Harriet couldnt but help feel angry. " _Why should she lisen to something as silly as this, she should of have lisend to Hermione when she warned her about these kind of people."_

"What about mine?" Morgana asked, picking up the mood as he handed his flower to the old man who looked it over carfully.

"Anemone" The man echoed looking a little tired as he gave Morgana a calculating look. "On a darker note indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken. On a positive it symbolizes anticipation."

"Which is it?" Harriet demanded.

"That is for Sir Morgana to decide."

"I'm sure, come along Morgana I think we should be going now." Harriet said hollowly, slamming down a few coins and dragging Morgana away from the Wacky old man.

"Now why have you been avoiding me?" Harriet demanded, letting go of his arm to instead stand in his way.

"Can we just forget it." Morgana sighed, forcing a small smile on his face.

"Only if we can be friends agian." Harriet huffed, her face was pukered and she didnt look happy. But if not knowing means she could still be friends with Morgana then it would be worth it.

"Who said we stopped?" Morgana said, with a more sincere smile.

"Good, now you can spend the rest of the day with me!" Harriet said happily, but there was a nagging thought in the back of her head. How did that old man, that she has never seen before know Morgana.

Shaking it off she come to the conclusion that someone must have pointed him out, Morgana was a very popular guy.

"Lets get some dessert my treat." Morgana said, making Harriet's face light up.

"Yes, lets." With that Harriet slipped her arm through his looping them together as they enjoyed themselves.

0o0o0o0o

 **Important! Alert, Important Alert! Love Me, and look up Mere888 cause she the bomb! Review!**


	4. The Prophet Ronda pov Part: 2

**Hello! Hope you like reading my side series! Well anyway! Enjoy Ronda's pov! All that's left of the prophet is Hermione's and Darcy's pov! Well enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

" **I wish that this was the day, after today." – Goofy movie.**

 **0o0o0o**

Ronda was happy to note that not only did she manage to ditch her duties to Malfoy, but she was able to spend time with Her best friend Harriet…or until she saw a food stand and got a steaming roll and came back to find Harriet missing.

" _Wonder where Har could of got to?"_ now that she was thinking about it she was wondering the same about Hermione.

" _I'm sure their fine."_ So Ronda decided to wander around by herself for a while, or until she stumbled on one of her friends.

Wandering around was boring her quickly, with little company and even not many things that stood out to her she was tempted to head back to the castle and take a much need nap, until she stumbled onto a tent.

" _Lady Kathleen prediction's of the future."_ Ronda chuckled, it reminded her so much of Professor Sybil Trelawney that she decided to step in.

"I have been waiting for you." When Ronda heard the little old hag sitting in the tiny tent speak, Ronda had a good mind to walk out the way she came in.

"Come sit." The little Old hag said, gesturing to a cushion in front of her. Against her better judgment she took a seat.

"Strong independent girl you are Ronda Weasley." Ronda jumped in surprise and confusion as the old woman directed her hand's to the crystal ball.

"as I said I been waiting for you…all four of you in fact, but my friend is seeing to them you my dear I wish to speak directly to." Was her cryptic reply to Ronda's unsaid question?

"Really…"Ronda wasn't certain if this was such a good idea.

"Yes, centuries in fact! Now listen and pay attention." The old hag placed her hands over top of Ronda's trapping her hand's onto the glass ball.

"Your in danger of great evil in the future, bond's shall be broken as sides must be chosen. You'd find yourself a key player in all this, no mater how you view yourself you have more talent than you realize…but I also see hesitation, your heart will be conflicted, torn from what is right and what can destroy all that you have worked for. Be wary Ronda for you might just lose yourself before your quest if done." The old woman said, letting go of her hands.

"Go now child, let your path be a clear one." Ronda stood up cautisly, just waiting for the old Hag to make a grab at her. But when she didn't, Ronda simply left.

" _Crazy old bat."_ Ronda hissed in her mind, going off to go take that nap she promised herself, she no longer felt hungry.

0o0o0o0o

 **Important alert for later! Remember this! Love me, Look up Mere888, and Review**


	5. The Prophet Darcy Pov Part: 3

**Hello! Wow so many fan-fiction and in just one day! I am on fire, not really but I hope you like Darcy's pov! Tried to get her personality into this! Enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

" **Deep vengeance is the Daughter of Deep silence." – Vittorio alfieri**

 **0o0o0o**

" _Someone put me out of my misery"_ Darcy thought with a sigh, she long since lost interest with the acrobats. Finding more interest with fiddling with her glass beaded bracelet, but she did clap with the rest of the noblemen and complemented them when the king asked if she enjoyed the show. But to tell the truth it was giving her a headache, so much so that she asked the king to allow her to get a bit of fresh air, which he insisted she take Sir Leon with her much to her denial that she would be fine. But in the end she was forced to take him along. 

It was awkward at first or at least on her part, to him it always seems he had a calm and smooth personality that came easily, one that he didn't really seem to have to prefect since the day he was born.

"Im sorry." Darcy decided to say, catching them both off guard.

"Excuses me Milady?" Sir Leon questioned, eyebrows drawn together in his confusion.

"You were being stuck with me and all." Darcy said quickly, explaining that way to them both.

"It's no problem at all." Sir Leon said politely, not seeming to care of there situation.

"Yes, well, anyway how long have you been a knight?" Darcy asked with not so much interest. "Always destined to since birth." Leon said with a shrug, waving away Darcy's questioned.

"Have you ever wanted to be…something different?" Darcy questioned, getting another confused look from Sir Leon.

"What do you mean Milady?"

"I mean, did you ever want to be anything besides a Knight?" Darcy elaborated.

"Maybe I have played with the thought of being someone else, and being able to live a different type of life. But I don't think I would ever want to give up being a knight, being able to serve his highness is a worthy Honor." Sir Leon seemed so sure of himself; it made Darcy jealous due to her uncertain future and where she stood in this whole plan.

"That's great." Darcy said strangely distant, making Leon shoot her a wary look.

"Why did you ask me that, if I may ask Milady?" Sir Leon asked, Making her look at him for he never asked her a question before if not out of duty.

"Well…I—" " **You are destined for darkness Malfoy, a destiny that will leave you a shell of who you where breed to be, your enemies shall become your friends as your friends will turn into enemies. Be wary for its your Heart and life that your gambling on."** Darcy had only the chance to catch an old man standing behind her, as Leon whipped out his sword. They only saw a flash of him until he vanished into thin air.

"A wizard, Here in Camelot! I must inform the king, Milady take nothing to heart of what he says and return to your rooms as of now." Sir leon ordered her, Darcy Surprisingly scared for once nodded and followed through on the order.

She didn't stop until she reached her rooms, fear shaking her legs as she hobbled over to her bed. Slipping in it only took a few minutes afterwards when she found Weasley sleeping in the same bed.

0o0o0o

 **Scary yet funny ending there huh? Love it? No well who cares about you! LOVE ME, look up Mere888 cause she is awesome (2** **nd** **awesome that is me being the 1** **st** **) so ya read and review!**


	6. The Prophet Hermione Pov: Part 4

**Last but not least, Hermione pov everyone! After this I will start on the next chapter to Quest for Excalibur so hold your horse's until then! Enjoy! Love Me!**

 **0o0o0o**

" **Sow a thought and you reap an action, sow an act and you reap a habit, sow a habit and you reap a character, sow a character and you reap a destiny." – Buddhist proverb.**

 **0o0o0o**

All Hermione's childhood she never really had friends, going to Hogwarts she gained both Harriet and Ronda though she at times felt like a third-wheel. Now coming to the past and befriending Merlin and Gwen it still felt like she was the Third-wheel, like now for instance.

Hermione walked a pace behind Merlin and Gwen who where laughing and joking, she wasn't able to walk beside them because of the crowd. She felt Jealousy whenever Gwen made Merlin laugh and vice versa, it also annoyed her greatly when they asked her along and spent more time with each other than her. She should have faked being sick like Ronda who pretended to be sick to get out of chores and come with Harriet to the festival.

Just when she thought about heading back and leaving Merlin and Gwen to their fun, she saw Prince Arthur come stomping over in Merlin's direction.

"MERLIN!" Hermione cringed at the tone of voice Prince Arthur addressed him in. "Yes your royal pratness?" Hermione stifled a snort at the nickname.

"Do you know what day it is?" Arthur asked impatiently, watching as Merlin's face scrunched up in thought.

"Not really." Merlin confessed, not knowing what was so important. "Training Merlin, training! We plan to test out new knights! You know those that defend Camelot and protect idiots like you? Cant really do that if I don't have clean armor to test them now can I?" Arthur huffed, tapping his foot impatiently. Hermione could now detect his reaction, wondering why he was in a simple cotton shirt and pants instead of his normal robes and such.

"Well, you see, I—"Hermione made up her mind as she jumped to Merlin's aid. "Allow me your highness!" Hermione spoke up, getting bewildered looks from both Merlin and Arthur at the same time.

"You?" Arthur questioned, looking at her non-impressed. "Hermione it's alright" Merlin tried to deny her an experience with Arthur but she was stubborn.

"I know what I'm doing, besides the way you work Merlin its only fair if he gets a day off, from both you and Gaius breathing down his neck." Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes as they both gawked at her.

"Fine, fine just do your job correctly and I won't throw Merlin in the stocks." Prince Arthur said, signaling for her to follow him. Leaving behind a gawking Merlin and an amused Gwen behind.

"Why do you do it?" Hermione questioned, after hooking Arthur's chest piece on correctly.

"Do what?" Arthur questioned, staring more at his cuffs then her.

"Protect Camelot?" She asked, leaning on a chair that had his helmet resting on it.

"My duty and my birthright to the throne." Arthur said, seemingly used to this question.

"But what's the reason and drive behind it?" He didn't answer, just took the helmet from the chair and left. With a sigh Hermione walked out after him, but she could have sworn she saw a man standing off to the side watching her. And the faint whisper of him calling out a name " _Electus"_ Wonder what that could of meant?

0o0o0o

 **Hey hoped you like! All one-shots leading into a much grander picture! This one is very, very, extremely important for future events! Well hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love me and look up Mere888 and review!**


End file.
